Por que?
by avrn18
Summary: Soy mala con los summarys pero ahi va Ji Hoo aun ama a Jan di y se da cuenta de que el dejarla ha sido su peor error, y Jandi cometio una terrible equivocacion asi que entren y lean


Este Fic se ha realizado en un pequeño momento de inspiracion

Si BOF o BBF me pertenecieran jan di habria terminado con ji hoo pero como no son de mi propiedad no queda mas que soñar y escribir

Todo ha sido narrado desde el punto de vista de Ji Hoo

* * *

Por qué? Porque es tan difícil verte a los ojos, saber qué me quieres aunque no debes…

Saber que te gusta estar conmigo y no poder estar juntos, y por eso, no poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro, todo por las malditas apariencias…

Creo que me quedo corto al decir que de mil maneras te he dicho lo que siento por ti.

Tantas veces te he demostrado lo que siento por ti, que ya no se dé que otra manera demostrarte lo que llevo en mi pecho por ti.

Me fui, pero regrese.

Eres feliz, al menos eso me dices; sin embargo tus ojos no me engañan, te conozco mejor de lo que crees y sé muy bien que no estás del todo segura de la decisión que has tomado.

Sera que te diste cuenta de que no creo nada de lo que has dicho?

Sonríes, ahora no puedo hacer más que creerte porque llevas esa sonrisa llena de alegría.

No debía pensar en nada pero -¿Por qué?-, no me di cuenta de en qué momento salió de mis labios esos que no hacen más que añorar el sabor de los tuyo.

Y me ves con eso ojos tuyos que me desarman por completo, y lo único que hago es dejar mis lágrimas correr, Respondes ¿Que fue lo que respondiste? Eso no lo sé, realmente no quiero escuchar. Y aun así siento que algo dentro de mí se quebró.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, todo fue una mentira una maldita y vil mentira, para ti yo lo único que fui fue un juguete, una tonta marioneta.

Todo cambio lo quiera así o no.

No logro verte de la misma manera de antes, se que existe ese amor inmenso por ti, pero se que te odio, te odio porque a pesar de lastimarme no logro dejar de pensar en ti, porque por mas que trato de arrancarte de mi pecho lo único que hago es adorarte mas.

Ahora lo único que encuentro es una máscara que se, asi como me lastima a mi te lastima a ti, no lo tiene que ocultar te lo he dicho antes te conozco mejor que nadie,y aunque me duela y por dentro me muera soy feliz nada mas con verte, de tan solo decirte hola y que tu me regales una de esas hermosas sonrisa que me motivan a seguir dia a dia.

Y de repente me miraste y yo te mire, Te sonrojaste y yo tontamente tambien lo hice, y cuando menos lo esperaba, ahí estaba tu sonrisa, esa que me dedicabas solo a mi, no ese ademan de sonrisa que finges conmigo cuando estas con el.

Quiero creer lo que mi corazón me dice, pero se que no debo, no puedo… Eres la novia de mi mejor amigo… que clase de persona soy si me intento interponer entre ustedes…

Ya me decidí creo que lo mejor es dejar de sufrir.

Te dejo en libertad, he decido irme, Se que quieres detenerme tu mirada, tus lagrimas me lo dicen, pero también se que no puedes hacerlo, que no debes…

Me he enterado por los restantes del F4 que has estado al pendiente de mi, que quieres y necesitas saber de mi… y aun asi prefiero no tener que escribirte… el simple hecho de que ellos lo comenten me hace dudar y quiero tirar todo a la basura y buscarte…

Es cierto, estoy saliendo con alguien, y supe por So Yi Jung que te a afectado mucho la noticia,que lo que mas te lastimo fue el hecho de que no fui yo quien te lo dijo, que te enteraste por Ga Eul... Supongo que ahora entiendes el como me senti cuando supe de tu relacion con el.

Ahora es que te diste cuenta de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.. No fue por ti... Mas de una oportunidad tuviste de tenerme como un idioto, como un masoquista y no te diste cuenta.. con un pobre Quedate habria sido suficiente para estar a tu lado como tu bombero... Pero ya es tarde.

Estoy empezando de nuevo, estoy construyendo mi propia felicidad pero tengo que ser honesto nunca voy a estar completo... Tu recuerdo sigue en mi, y cuando menos lo pienso me doy cuenta de que te estoy pensando, y asi mi dia se completa y se alegra.. Por que pase lo que pase siempre estaras en mi... Siempre seras parte de mi.

Solo pido a dios que seas igual o mas feliz de lo que soy yo... Por que aunque no lo quiera aun te amo.

* * *

Y este es el final de esta pequeña historia...

La verdad es que soy nueva...

Espero realmente que les guste... se aceptan sugerencias..

_**reviews**_


End file.
